


Style

by languageismymistress



Series: 1989 [8]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Dinner date number two, M/M, but with these two, nothing ever does, still doesn't really go according to plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3762337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cafe booked, table reserved, everything should be better this time round</p>
            </blockquote>





	Style

Sitting around the small table in the back corner of the café, Eggsy watched Charlie’s eyes flicker around the room, searching for any possible threats and all possible escape routes. He had been attacked by Owain and then dressed ready for a mission by Rox before thrown out of his room and into an elevator where Charlie was waiting for him. Awkward smiles and hidden blushes aside, the ride to the café was mostly smooth sailing, ignoring Charlie’s driving and his laughter. Watching his eyes flicker from the menu to their surroundings, Eggsy placed his menu onto the table, leaning back in his chair.

 

“Charlie,” He kicked him out of his gaze.

 

“What?” Charlie stared up at him.

 

“Want to leave?” He held back his laugh.

 

“What? No, I’m good, I’m okay, you okay?” Charlie rambled out.

 

“Charlie, I’m okay, you however, are not,” He shook his head, signally to the waiter for the cheque for their drinks.

 

“I’m fine,” Charlie croaked out.

 

“It’s nice of you to lie, but really not necessary,” He thanked the waiter, digging into his wallet for a ten dollar note.

 

“Let me pay, please,” Charlie went to grab the cheque from him.

 

“Nope,” He smiled, standing up, grabbing Charlie’s hand before heading out of the café, smiling at the waiter holding the door open for the pair of them.

 

“Where to then?” Charlie kicked a small rock into the gutter.

 

“Walk around the park,” He shrugged, shivering at the cool breeze that had kicked in.

 

“Sure, here,” Charlie shrugged out of his jacket, placing it over his shoulders.

 

“Thanks,” He blushed, relinking fingers with Charlie, letting him lead the way.

 

The small park was only a ten minute walk from the café and only a smaller walk to the carpark. Listening to Charlie talk about the differences between his growing up and now, he rested his head on his shoulder, smiling at the kiss to the top of his head. Laughing at Charlie dragging his over to the small little busker playing slow classics, he grinned as Charlie’s arms wrapped around his waist, resting his arms over his shoulders.

 

“I use to do this when I was younger, I would ask my nanny or maid or cook to dance with me and wouldn’t stop smiling until my father came home,” Charlie smiled down at him, cupping the side of his neck with his right hand.

 

“Why?” He tilted his head to the side. 

 

“Doesn’t matter, not a story for a good date,” Charlie started to move them around in a small circle, ignoring the little crowd that had started to gather.

 

“See, slow and simple,” He linked his right hand with his left.

 

Resting his forehead against his, Charlie begun to whisper the lyrics of the song to him, twirling hm under his arm. Smiling as the music came to an end, they both blushed at the applause from both the small little crowd and the busker, both bowing to their audience. Keeping their hands linked, Charlie directed them over towards the pond in the middle of the park, the one that linked up with the path that would lead them towards the carpark. Starting to head towards it, Charlie slowed down, picking up a rose from the garden, not that anyone saw, placing it into his hair, cupping his cheek as it reddened. 

 

“It’s beauty is nothing compared to yours,” Charlie barely whispered.

 

“That was so sappy,” He laughed, laughing harder at Charlie stalking away from him.

 

“Charlie, Charlie, Charlie,” He skipped after him, re-linking their hands, leaning up to cup his neck, kissing him on the cheek.

 

Gasping as Charlie quickly turned his head, he sighed as their lips melded together, running his hands up his chest and into his hair. Grinning at the shiver that ripped through him, he moaned at the pressure of Charlie’s fingers on his hips, trying to dig into his skin. Nipping on his bottom lip, he tugged on the ends of Charlie’s hair, moaning at his tongue battling against hers, reminding him of their bodies’ previous fights during Charlie’s training. Feeling Charlie’s lips move down his neck, he moaned at bite, licks and sucks between his neck and shoulder. Wanting nothing more then to jump him in the park, he pushed him away, keeping only licks of air to cool them down. Laughing at the pout on his mouth, he leant up to kiss it away, shaking his head as he tried to continue their previous actions.

 

“Wait, Charlie, no,” He shook his head, resting his forehead against Charlie’s.

 

“Slow?” Charlie half laughed.

 

“Yeah, slow, come on,” He linked their finger, heading home to the carpark, smiling at the cool air over his face.

 

“Just so you know, slow sucks,” Charlie murmured into his hair, a cold shiver running down his spine.

 

“Whoops,” He grinned, skipping slightly ahead of him, watching his face take in his challenge.

 

“This is your idea of fast,” Charlie shook his head at him.

 

“Got any better?” He raised his eyebrow at him.

 

“Many, multiple, all including as little clothes as possible,” Charlie shook his head, chasing after his retreating figure.


End file.
